Goten
How Goten joined the Tourney Goten is the second son of Chi-Chi and Goku, and younger brother to Gohan. He is born nine months after the defeat of Cell in the Cell Games Saga. As Goku dies during the Cell Games, while Chi-Chi is pregnant, Goten does not meet his father Goku until he reaches the age of seven. Goten is not pushed in school as much as Gohan is, and instead is trained in martial arts by Chi-Chi. The reasons for this are never fully explained, but it seems to have something to do with Goku's death. Goten is incredibly strong as a child, far stronger than either Goku or Gohan ever were at his age. Chi-Chi first discovers that Goten can become a Super Saiyan at only seven years old (the Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury video game manual says that he was only three years old when he first went Super Saiyan), and he looks almost exactly like Goku when he first transformed into a Super Saiyan. In the manga, Goten transforming into a Super Saiyan made him the youngest Super Saiyan ever at that point. When Gohan asks how his transformation occurred, Goten said that he was learning Martial Arts from his mom and accidentally turned into a Super Saiyan, so she told him never to transform again. The ease at which he does so has been a matter of controversy, seeing as it took years for Goku, Vegeta, and, to a lesser extent, Gohan to obtain and master the technique. Whatever the reason, Goten displays exceptional power at a young age, rapidly increasing his strength. During Goten's childhood he is good friends with Bulma and Vegeta's son Trunks, who he would have "fight games" with. This serves to increase their respective strength significantly, compared to the other Human-Saiyan hybrids that are seen at that age, and both became a Super Saiyan at a young age. A month after the Majin Buu crisis, Goten trains to work on his skills under Master Roshi. Suddenly, he heard rumors of a demon kunoichi popping up in West City named Oniwabandana and decides to start a duel with her. How to unlock *Win 50 Survival Mode matches with Gohan. *Defeat Computer Virus in Classic Mode with Goku, then finish Classic Mode. *Play 303 matches. For all the methods above, you must fight Goten at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 975 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Goten, wshing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Goku's youngest son who is also a Super Saiyan, Goten!" He will be seen left of Garam, right of Daigo, below Bolin and above Koenma. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Goten holds his left hand up. After the announcer calls his name Goten bows then readies a fighting stance as the camera zooms saying "This is gonna be fun!" Special Moves Kamehameha (Neutral) Goten holds his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. Full Power Energy Blast Volley (Side) Goten thrusts his hands back and forth and fires a barrage of small energy waves at his opponent. Charge (Up) Goten flies into the air then charges downward, ramming into the opponent. Rolling Thunder Punch (Down) Goten twirls his arm around for a second, then does a big uppercut. Super Kamehameha (Hyper Smash) Goten charges a blue energy ball for five seconds saying "How do you like this?!" then fires a large blue ki beam at the opponent. Response Rush (Final Smash) Goten grabs his opponent saying "Say goodbye!" and throws them in the air, then he punches and kicks them, punches them and then knocks them down to the ground with a headbutt. Victory Animations #Goten holds his right hand out, then gestures it and says "Hey, come on! Fight me right!" then steps and does a punch. #*Goten holds his right hand out, then gestures it and says "Hey, why is mom smaller?" then steps and does a punch. (Kid Chi-Chi victories only) #*Goten holds his right hand out, then gestures it and says "I wonder if mom's gonna be angry about this." then steps and does a punch. (Gohan victories only) #Goten rubs his hair chuckling, then moves his head up with his eyes closed and says "Oh, I won!" #*Goten rubs his hair chuckling, then moves his head up with his eyes closed and says "Eh, hey! What's a kakarot." (Bardock or Broly victories only) #*Goten rubs his hair chuckling, then moves his head up with his eyes closed and says "Hey, big brother, can I have one of those suits now too?" (Great Saiyaman victories only) #Goten hops in place with his arms up saying "Ha ha! Maybe I overdid it a little." #*Goten hops in place with his arms up saying "Trunks! Give me a toy like you promised!" (Trunks victories only) On-Screen Appearance Goten flies to his point and stretches his arms then goes to his stance saying "Here I am, let's go!" Special Quotes *#Who are you, old guy? (When fighting Grandpa Gohan) *Hey! Who're you callin' weird! (When fighting Kid Goku) *Huh? What's wrong, mom? (When fighting Kid Chi-Chi) *Ha ha ha, alright! (When fighting Yajirobe) *What's a kakarot? Is that something you eat? (When fighting Bardock or Broly) *Yamcha, it's okay if I don't hold back, right? (When fighting Yamcha) *Um, let's fight, let's fight! (When fighting Gohan) *Aw, brother, you're the greatest! (When fighting Great Saiyaman) *Uh... Are you sure this is okay? (When fighting Videl) *Yeah! You look awesome! (When fighting Great Saiyawoman) *Mmmhmm. Me neither! (When fighting Trunks) Trivia *Goten's rival is the ninja-like Youma from the Dark Kingdom, Oniwabandana. *Goten shares his English voice actress with Videl. *Goten shares his Japanese voice actress with Goku, Mike the Knight, Grunty, Mary-Kate Olsen of the Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen twins, Maya, BJ, Short Round, Turles, Gohan and Bardock. *Goten shares his French voice actress with Milli, Vanessa, Cortana, Kiki, Daisy, Young Anna, Foofa, Maggie, Chowder, Saidee, Risky Boots and Android 18. *Goten shares his German voice actor with Hanzo and Appule. *Goten shares his Arabic voice actress with Yue Ayase, Zess T., Mist, Digi-Boy, Roger Jr's mother, Akeno Himejima, Helena Douglas, Charlotte Christine de Colde, King and Zangya. *Goten shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Knuckle Joe, Monet, Banagher Links (in all his Mobile Suits), Phoebe Terese, Lust, Bonne Jenet, Deedlit, Octillery, Kasumi and Tsukiumi. *To use Goten's Super Saiyan form, press ZR while highlighting Goten. To reverse, press ZL. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters